


Renegades

by SilverMyfanwy



Series: The Carol and Maria Show [4]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, F/F, Misogyny, Period-Typical Sexism, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: If Carol's good at one things, it's beating boys at car racing.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: The Carol and Maria Show [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508657
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Renegades

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for period typical misogyny.

“I’m definitely faster.” Carol leans back against her truck, arms folded, shoulders down, cap on backwards. There was an easy kind of confidence hanging around her; not arrogant or cocky, not then, at least. She said the words like they were written on old parchment with swirling letters of ink that shoe black and gold. “There’s nobody that’s ever beat me yet.” her accent still hummed and twanged at this point of her life, more so because she knew it made her stand out and she was without hesitation looking to impress.

Who could blame her, really? Young, twenty, still only two years away from home and yet to face any major disasters by herself.

“Not even a boy?” Maria askes from a corner, sly smile warming up, knowing full well that there was something about this girl that meant she hadn’t and that it would rile up the boys with fancy college degrees and football jerseys who walked around the cars like they owned the entire town. She didn’t like to dwell on the fact that some of them actually would, one day, when daddy died and passed on his wealth.

Carol smirked, throat bared and the power that resided in that, in the steady lock of her jaw and the squaring of her shoulders, as strong as the sun opposite the boys who would and could and did say and do all manner of things.

“Not even a boy.” she shared a smile with Maria, this woman she’d only met a few other times, but basking in the joy of their temporary superiority over people who went to great lengths to make their lives didficult most of the time.

“Where are we going now?” one of the boys asked impatiently. “You said we were going tup to the track to race but now it seems like we’re just standing here listening to your bull. You’re all talk, clearly, otherwise we’d be racing.”

Carol stood up straighter and unfolded her arms. “All talk, huh?” she pulled her keyring out of her pocket and spun it around her finger. “Okay, sure, let’s go up to the track and race. We’ll see if you’re still saying that when I beat you, but sure.” she turned to Maria. “You coming?”

“You’ve basically just promised me you’re going to beat the boys. Of course I’m coming. I want to see their faces when you leave them in the dust.”

Carol smiled properly, tongue sticking out between her teeth as she draws her lips back as far as they’ll go, nodding and confident in that space in her chest where the most thrilling and terrifying of emotions seem to show up, and offered Maria a fist bump, baring scabbed, callous, scarred knuckles. “Are you racing?”

“Why not?”

-

The race track was quieter than normal when they pulled up. One of the teenage kids of the owner, one of the many kids of the owner but clearly the one who had drawn the short straw for that day and had to man the desk in the office instead of being out with the other raching cars, dirt bikes and go karts, waved them through, looking bored. “Wait for the current lot to finish. They’ve only got a few minutes left. An hour?”

Carol nodded. “Thanks.” she rolled down the window of her truck and drove through to the track. Their group got out and gathered, watching the other race. Young men, older than the ones Carol had found herself lumped with but still young enough to not quite have bags under their eyes and more importantly eyes that still hadn’t quite learned to stay away from looking at the women who hadn’t come with them, who weren’t sitting on trailers and gates and hoods and rooftops in shorts that froze them and sleeves to short. Carol tried not to look back, she wasn’t interested in an argument today.

“Who’s going first?” one of the boys asked.

“Why don’t we find out if you’re as good at beating boys as you say you are?” another one said. “You against all of us.”

“What about Maria?” Carol asked.

“You against each of us. Prize is, whoever wins gets to take her on a date.” the tallest and the brashest of the boys said. “So even if you do beat us, you don’t get a prize.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that if I were you.” Maria said cooly.

He scoffed. “That's so pathetic. And such a girl thing to do; I mean a real date not a meet up for brunch friends date. That’s not-”

“I mean a real date too.” Maria said swiftly. “They’v finished now. Are you racing or not?”

Carol shot Maria a look of surprised glee- the boys all looked slightly horrified- and got into her truck. Maria stayed behind, leaning against hers, smiling with her hands buried deep in her pockets.

One of the other teenage children of the owner, one who had been corralled into starting races, gestured for them to take their trucks up to the starting line, flag waiting at his side.

The flag went down and so did Carol’s foot on the accelerator. She drove, drove fast, drove with three or four angry boys behind her- she didn’t really care how many of them there were as long as she was faster- drove because she was twenty-one and the world sat below her feet and for now this was the closest she could get to being free of it. She wasn’t racing, she was driving.

Heavy engines, screaming tyres, dust flying up around her. Her hands went around the steering wheel without thinking about it and she didn’t even realise she’d finished her lap or even that she’d finished first until the flag went up. She hadn’t clocked that it was a one lap race and wished she was racing with her normal group of friends so that she cold just carry on driving regardless of what they would think of.

She pulled the car up to a halt by the edge of the track, pulling over to the side, and got out, pausing on the step with one foot off, dangling over the edge in old worn boots, to atch the last of the bous crossing the line. She ignored them pulling their cars up with squealing tyres that echoed their sentiments and scowling and muttering about the engine on her truck and jer tyres and every possible thing they could think of about her. She walked over to Maria, with that blob of emotion rockin back and forth on each side of her chest ponytail blwoing over her shoulder and slinging her thumbs over the edge of her pockets. “I won.”

“You beat them.” Maria nodded appraisingly, looking Carol up and down in a new light. “You won the race. And youu put your money where your mouth is.”

Carol smiled at Maria. The sun was setting behind her, over and away beyond the hills, her eyes were alive and awake and-

“Any preferences for where I take yout out?”

Maria smiled. “There's a new bar near here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm silvermyfanwy on Tumblr! Come say hi!


End file.
